1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal serial bus (hereafter USB) computer-readable flash memory disk.
2. Description of Related Art
As flash memory manufacturing methods advance, flash memories of larger and larger capacities are being installed into various types of electronic devices. Some large-capacity flash memory disks are already available that are smaller than a fingertip.
The commonest interface of portable flash memory disks is the universal serial bus (USB). The USB connector of most flash memory disks is usually housed and protected from dust by a detachable cap.
However, when a portable flash memory disk is inserted into a computer, its detached cap may be left unnoticed near the computer and lost due to its small size. Once the extra cap is lost, the USB connector cannot be easily shielded from dust.